Curseworld, Part I
Curseworld, Part I is is the ninth episode of the fifth season and the 53rd overall episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Official Description When Morro uses the Realm Crystal to open a portal to the Cursed Realm, ghosts take over the town - but the Ninja, in disguise, manage to get Lloyd to the center of the town and Lloyd steals the crystal...only to discover it's too late as the Preeminent arrives. Plot In Ninjago City, the citizens are celebrating the new year with a parade through the streets. Meanwhile, Ronin talks with Skylor in Chen's Noodle House about having friends, and they both watch footage of the celebration in Stiix on TV. As the festivities continue there, Morro heads into a shack and uses the Realm Crystal to open the Cursed Realm, and free more of his allies. After doing so, his army of ghosts spread out across Stiix, attacking civilians and occupying the city. In the meantime, the Ninja head back to Steep Wisdom, which Wu closed because he sold all its profits. Shortly after their arrival, Cyrus Borg arrives and gives Cole, Jay, and Zane new vehicles, while Kai is given a red bandana due to Borg running out of time, and Lloyd receives nothing at all, due to Borg thinking Lloyd wouldn't come back. The Ninja soon realize Morro has seen all their battle techniques, and still has the Sword of Sanctuary, giving him an advantage. Kai decides that they must use Nya as their ultimate weapon against the ghosts, as she controls the element of Water, and can be detrimental to their army. Nya then tells the Ninja that she has a plan they can use to get into Stiix, and deal with the ghosts. In Stiix, Morro's army of ghosts begin consuming massive amounts of food, while the citizens are either imprisoned, or in hiding. Various trucks from Chen's Noodle industry arrive at the docks, with one truck driven by Master and Misako being halted by Morro. The ghosts look in the back of the truck, only to find that it's suspiciously empty. Master tells Morro that the Ninja will defeat his army of ghosts, but they can still end the occupation without a further conflict. Morro disagrees with Master, and has him and Misako imprisoned with the other civilians. The Ninja begin their assault on Stiix's assailants, battling and defeating many of the ghosts, and allowing "Lloyd" to make it through the city unharmed to get to the Realm Crystal and destroy it. However, Morro and several ghosts seize Lloyd. After taunting him, Morro takes off Lloyd's mask—only to reveal that it is Nya wearing the Green Gi. Without time to react, all of the ghosts are dissolved by Nya's water powers, except Morro, who battles and subdues Nya. Lloyd then confronts Morro, who crumbles the temple he is standing on apart and levitates its remains into the air. Lloyd is then forced to jump from debris to debris to get to the Realm Crystal. Using the Sword of Sanctuary, and his element of Wind, Morro is able to keep Lloyd from getting to the Crystal. Before he can knock the Green Ninja off the temple's remains, Ronin arrives in R.E.X., and bombards the debris with a shower of golden coins, causing the debris to plummet to the ground below, as Lloyd enters the room with the Crystal. With Morro having disappeared, Lloyd obtains the Crystal and builds up his Energy to destroy it, but Morro enters, and pleads for Lloyd to leave it be. Lloyd tells him that Morro had his chance, only for Morro to tell Lloyd that if he destroys the Crystal, he won't be able to see his father, who is still alive, ever again. Lloyd is rendered speechless and extremely uncertain by this, as Morro continues imploring him, and the Ninja tell Lloyd to destroy the Crystal. Lloyd tells Morro that his father would do everything to save Ninjago, while Morro would do everything to destroy it. As Lloyd builds up his Energy once more, the tentacles of The Preeminent emerge from the Cursed Realm and latch onto him, with one tentacle snatching the Realm Crystal and the rest pulling Lloyd into the Cursed Realm, seemingly defeating the Green Ninja. Cast *Angry Ghost - Vincent Tong *Bansha - Kathleen Barr *Captain - Lee Tockar *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cook - Michael Donovan *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Ghost - Jillian Michaels *Ghost Henchman - Andrew Francis *Ghoultar - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *News Reporter - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Wrayth - Michael Adamthwaite *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the Blaster Bike and Ghost Taker GT. **It is also the last episode of the season to feature the Destiny's Bounty. *When the trucks from Chen's Noodle House arrive at the docks of Stiix, and Wu tells Bansha that he wants to speak with Morro, Morro soon possesses Bansha. This reveals that a ghost can actually possess another ghost. *When Nya wears Lloyd's ninja suit, the plot twist is easily spoiled by Nya's eyes being easily seen underneath the mask. *The set 70732 City of Stiix is finally featured in this episode, although the structure of the building in the set is slightly different, particularly near the bottom. *This marks multiple firsts since "The Corridor of Elders", the last episode of the previous season: **This is the first episode where Lloyd helped the Ninja again with a major conflict. For the majority of the season, he has been possessed by Morro, until the Ninja reclaimed him in the previous episode. In this episode, Lloyd helps the Ninja during their siege of Stiix. **This episode marks Skylor's first appearance since then. At the end of that episode, she states that she'll be taking over her father's noodle business, and for the first time she is shown running it. ***This is also the first episode where she appears without her father or any of the Anacondrai Cultists. **In the same episode, Lloyd banished his father to the Cursed Realm. In this episode, he is banished there himself. *This episode marks Cyrus Borg's first appearance since "The Invitation." *Lloyd is revealed to have learned Airjitzu as a result of Morro possessing him (unlike his fellow Ninja, who had to learn it themselves). He uses it near the end of the episode as he tries to get to Morro while jumping on the debris of the collapsing building. *It is possible that Skylor actually knew Ronin before this episode, since he brought Zane to her father's island months earlier. While this is not implied in the episode during their conversation, it can be assumed that they have met before. *Ghoultar, Wrayth, Attila, Hackler, Howla, Ming, Spyder, Wooo, Cowler, Cyrus, Ghurka, Pitch, Pyrrhus, Wail, and Yokai return, revealing when a ghost is destroyed by an Aeroblade or Water, they are sent back to the Cursed Realm. *This is the first episode in which Lloyd wears casual clothes besides his Ninja gi since "All of Nothing." *This is the first two-part episode of the series, along with "Curseworld, Part II." Errors *After Nya is revealed to be wearing Lloyd's suit, Morro takes the mask of and tells the ghosts standing nearby to protect the Realm Crystal; contrary to Morro's instructions, the ghosts stand around and do nothing instead of flee as fast as they can because of Nya's water element—something that they were made aware of seconds earlier when Morro stated it. Gallery MoS53MorroWatch.png MoS53BikeJump.png MoS53KaiAngers.png MoS53GreenZap.png MoS53LloydAir.png MoS53ScytheHand.png MoS53Dragon.png MoS53BikeTable.png MoS53TheGhosts.png MoS53ThreeGhosts.png MoS53Dancers.png MoS53ScremEat.png MoS53RoofArch.png MoS53GhoulDrive.png MoS53ColePads.png MoS53BorgTools.png MoS53Cowler.png MoS53EmptyTruck.png MoS53StiixDescend.png MoS53GhostZap.png MoS53OutOfTime.png MoS53MisakoCaptured.png MoS53BlasterBike.png MoS53KaiHat.png MoS53Blaster3.png MoS53BorgTeam.png MoS53WaterAttack.png MoS53NyaGreen.png MoS53WraythInvin.png MoS53BlasterHandles.png MoS53RexLights.png MoS53Pixal.png MoS53LloydCasual.png MoS53Stiix1.png MoS53ZanePlan.png MoS53FourGenerals.png MoS53Headband.png MoS53GTTrap.png MoS53BBGuns.png MoS53ColeHat.png MoS53Bandana.png MoS53IceShooters.png MoS53Vehicles.png MoS53IceMech.png MoS53Cowler4.png MoS53Ronin.png MoS53Bounty.png MoS53SkylorBlade.png MoS53FestiveShop.png MoS53FestiveCity.png MoS53Borg.png MoS53Chef.png MoS53Steep.png MoS53RoninNoodle.png MoS53CowlerFangs.png MoS53Stiix.png MoS53NyaConcerned.png MoS53Stiix5.png MoS53StixxTower.png MoS53Bansha.png MoS53Wuwarns.png MoS53GhostStiix.png MoS53GhostStiix1.png MoS53SoulArcher.png MoS53GhostOrder.png MoS53Stiix7.png pl:Świat nad przepaścią, część 1 Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Possession Category:Episodes of Possession Category:Cartoon Network